Super Mario Bros ADVANCED: The First Adventure
Super Mario Bros ADVANCED: The First Adventure ''is the first game in the ''ADVANCED ''video game series. Plot Bowser, a Koopa Troopa, was a very good one for his father, Godzilla Morton Koopa, Senior. When Morton Senior died, Bowser himself took over. After Donkey Kong was in a cage stuck, along with Donkey Kong Junior, Mario broke up with Pauline and started to have a retirement. He was going to ask, saying "Boss-a, can I-a please retire-a?" His boss later replied with, "Good, because you're fired." Then his boss swirled on his chair, giving Bowder's trademark laugh. "Gwhahahahaha," he laughed, "they never knew..." He adventured to the Mushroom Kingdom, developing to be a "Mushroom Beer-o Hero," but later... Bowser attacked, turning Toads into blocks, blocks, and... blocks! DUN DUN DUN!! The crooked king captured the princess, Peach, and Mario vowed to save her. Also, in the Mushroom Kingdom, there's legal name change, changing Jumpman to Mario. Characters There is two characters playable, with special powers each. Mario - The hero of The Mushroom Kingdom, this hero comes with the special power Flared Flare of Fire, which he "plays with fire," said by Goomba Doomba. Luigi - The not-so-much-hero, this not-so-much-hero is a special-not-so-much-hero, with the power Luigi Launch, from the "King of Second Bananas, Luigi, launches his butt in the air," said by Colonel from Metal Gear (I think). There is NPCs, which are these. Peach - The princess of the Mario Universe, she's "been the damsel-in-distress since she was five," said by King Koopa, who kidnapped her when she was five. She's been kidnapped again (who thought?), and Mario vows to rescue her. Toad - The leader of the Toads, he ''didn't ''get kidnapped. I hear you cheering "YAY, DAMSEL-IN-DISTRESS IS NOT IN DISTRESS," when you are wrong, because Toad's not a "damsel." But he's still in Toad/Mushroom/Whatever, I Don't Care About These Houses, selling items to the Mario brothers! Toads - "Blocks, you moron," I hear Bowser screaming. Well, he's right, because they've been turned into farting blocks. Blocks - "Toads, you moron," I STILL hear people screaming. Well, again, they're right, because they were originally Toads. Also, villains, which are these crooked peeps. Bowser - The main villain of the game, Bowser made the Toad Blocks (which are just Toads turned into Blocks), capturer of the princess, Peach, and arch-enemy of Mario. Appears in world eight. Morton Koopa, Senior - The minor villain in the Story, this king died ages ago, who was the father of Bowser. (Deceased) Never appears in game, only in manual. Goomba Doomba and the Goombas - The first Goomba in the game, is Doomba, and returns in packs of Goombas, in different groups and variations. Appears every level in every world. Koopa Troopa Doompa and the Koopas - Comes with Doomba and the other Goombas, he is the first Koopa, and comes with other Koopa Troopas, too. Appears every Level 2, 3, and 4 in every world. Dumb Lumb - (also known as Lumb Dumb Dumb Bumb Humb) is a Goomba-Koopa hybrid who is a secondary villain who created Goom-Bot II-Maybe-III-I-Don't-Care-About-Roman-Numerals-Bot. Appears in Level 3 in every world. Goom-Bot II-Maybe-III-I-Don't-Care-About-Roman-Numerals-Bot - (also known as Goom-Bot, or GBII) A robot created by Dumb Lumb, also known as Lumb Dumb Dumb Bumb Humb. Based on a Goomba (DON'T SAY?). Appears in Level 4, World 5 and Level 4, World 7. Enemies in World 1 are these. Goomba, Koopa, Para-Goomba, Para-Koopa, Doompa (mini-boss), Doomba (mini-boss), Bowser Statues, Bowser (fake, boss), and Dumb Lumb (mini-boss). In World 2, Poked Pokey, Pokey, Sandstorm Soared Dragon-Thing-y (boss) appear. World 3, Poked Poked Poked Poked Green Pokey, Green Pokey, Cheep-Cheep, Big Guy, Master-Bleep-Beep-Cheep (boss). World 4, GBII (boss). In world eight, Bowser (boss, final boss). Sequel The "ADVANCED" series has several games based on other series, but this gets sequels! ''Super Mario Bros ADVANCED: The Return of Koopa Super Mario Bros ADVANCED: Two: The Dream of a Toad, Wart Super Mario Bros ADVANCED: Three: The Next Attack, All Through Earth! Super Mario Bros ADVANCED 3D: When Mario Goes Triple-Dimensional!!! Super Mario Bros ADVANCED 3D: Two: When Bowser and a Female Love Each Other So Much... Super Mario Bros ADVANCED: New Adventure of Mario, Just the Same Gameplay... Super Mario Bros ADVANCED 3D: Three: Through the Galaxy for the First Time Super Mario Bros ADVANCED: "New Adventures of Mario, Just the Same Gameplay..." Wii Super Mario Bros ADVANCED 3D - Galaxy Master: Two: Captain Mario On the Mooon! Super Mario Bros ADVANCED: All-Stars - TFA to TNAATE SMBA: All-Stars - 3D, 3DWMGTD to 3DTWBFLEOSM SMBA: All-Stars - All new! NAMJSG to NAMJSGWii SMBA: All-Stars - 3D, 3DTTGFT to 3DGMTCMOM Super Mario Bros ADVANCED: The First Adventure, with SEGA characters kickin' it up a knotch! The Legend of Zelda ANVANCED: It's Dangerous to go Alone! ''(See the idea LEGEND OF ZELDA ADVANCED) Designs Everyone gets better graphics and design. That is all. To Create ''ADVANCED: The Kinda Making Of ''To Create ADVANCED: The Kinda Making Of ''is a documentary idea. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Mario